Dan Loana
:For the in-game equivalent, see Juwol. is the leader of the Pleasure Gang of the Regen desert. She sympathizes with anyone on the run from the Palam Empire and seeks revenge against Jin Varrel and her Flower Monks. She does not like it when her followers call her "Leader" and prefers to be called by her name. She is knowledgeable about the Impurity and understands its nature. Story Loana encounters Alka in the desert after having sent members of her gang to save her from Jin Hazuki. She surprises the Assassin by revealing that she was not after her bounty and offers her shelter at the gang's hideout. She assigns a gang member name Gil to Alka to help her heal her injured leg and make her feel welcomed. Loana eventually reveals that she sold information about Alka to the Palam Empire (via Lon) in order to use the Assassin as bait to lure Jin Varrel and the Flower Monks. Her reason for doing so was to enact revenge upon them for all the atrocities they've done to every member of the gang. The next day, Loana encounters the Flower Monks outside the gang's headquarters and demands that Jin Varrel herself should come for Alka. Jin Varrel's assistant Yura says that won't be possible and Loana declares that they won't be getting their hands on Alka. Yura and Gubong go on the attack, slaying every member the gang they came across. Loana becomes wounded during battle and loses consciousness. She later awoke inside a room at the Tomon Inn where she meets the proprietress Elle Karen. She thanks her for saving what was left of the Pleasure Gang. After Loana and the last two members of the Pleasure Gang had fully recovered, they decide to leave. As they leave the city, Loana tries to recruit Hazuki into the gang, but the gunslinging mercenary refuses because of the gang's ridiculous armor. Loana continues to recruit new members to rebuild the gang and by the time they leave the city, they've added three new members to the gang. However, Hazuki reappears to them having changed her mind, but still refuses to wear the gang's trademark spike armor. Loana agrees to her demand and accepts her into the gang. With the newly reformed Pleasure Gang, Loana decides to have everyone refer to her as "Leader" instead of her name. After recruiting Hazuki into the gang, they all travel into the desert to found a new home base. There they encounter both Alka and Karen along with Yuu and Lon. After witnessing Yuu use spirit energy to suppress the Impurity within him, Loana asks if he knew a way to cure the affliction. Yuu responds that he only knows how to slow it down and adds that Alka must know since they had the same master. Alka simply responds that Master Hon Dougen simply told her to think about it, to which Loana sighs in defeat. Later that night, Loana and Hazuki watch as Alka and Yuu engage in battle with Jin Varrel, unable to do anything to help the two. Later after the battle, Loana and Hazuki find themselves at the Tomon Inn, watching as Alka adjusts to a normal working life now that she has fulfilled her Code of revenge. Hazuki laments that this is strange to her, to which Loana replies that it will just take some getting used to. However, Alka and Karen suddenly disappear a few days later. As Loana talks about it with Hazuki, the two are informed by the orphan Pia that prior to their disappearances, Karen and Alka were behaving oddly. This prompts Loana and Hazuki to track Karen down to her summer home where they ask to know what happened to Alka. Karen explains herself to them and concludes that she doesn't know where Alka went, but has an idea that she wants to check out. Loana and Hazuki then follow Karen to the ruins of the Clan of the Sword where they happen to find Alka. Once they realized Alka has changed, Karen engages in battle with the Assassin to revive her fighting prowess. Hazuki tries to intervene but Loana stops her, saying that she understands that Karen is doing this because she feels bad for what she did to Alka. Category:Character Category:Anime